USS Baldwin (series)
The USS Baldwin Series is a collection of Star Trek short stories in the written by Richie Kennedy Background Information The stories were first written in 1997. As of 2003, 26 "episodes" have been written. The series revolves around the titular ship, the [[USS Baldwin (NCC-2013)|USS Baldwin (NCC-2013)]], which was discovered adrift near the Cardassian Demilitarized Zone by Richie Kennedy, who subsequently assumes command of the ship during the Dominion War and its aftermath. The stories mainly involve the interactions between her captain and crew members, along with overtones of intelligence gathering, cartography, and technology. The stories begin after the Deep Space Nine episode "In the Cards" and currently extend to approximately one year after "What You Leave Behind". Characters Current Crew * Captain Richie Kennedy: In the prelude to the Dominion War, the then-XO of the [[USS Hastings|USS Hastings]] was returning from packing his family's belongings from the abandoned colony of Aloran IV when he stumbled upon a cloaked vessel in orbit. The vessel decloaked, revealing itself to be the Baldwin. Admiral William Ross subsequently made Baldwin Richie's ship. * Lieutenant Commander Jaimie Petrelli: First seen as the Baldwin's tactical officer, Richie eventually brings her up to the first officer spot. * Lieutenant Commander Bridget Kennedy: Formerly known as "Number Seven," A product of an Cardassian genetic engineering project to create human agents. She served aboard Baldwin crew during the war as part of the engineering team. Afterward, Bridget and Richie began a relationship that would eventually lead to their marriage and the birth of their daughter. * Lieutenant Donna Belding: Donna's mother was Richie's first CO, and when Jaimie was ready to move up to first officer, Richie brought Donna under his wing by placing her at tactical. * Lieutenant Laura Bennett: Laura was recommended to Richie as a skilled pilot. She has a high degree of clairvoyance, and had developed telekinetic skills. * Lieutenant Sara Jackson: A freshly-minted lawyer and a trusted friend and legal adviser to Richie. * Lieutenant Sarah Allison: Was a under-utilized 'gopher' at Starbase 375 when Richie picked her up to run Baldwin's "war room" * Lieutenant Stephanie Taylor: Has served various roles aboard Baldwin, including gamma-shift helm officer, the captain's "coordinator," and leader of Baldwin's dance troupe. * Lieutenant Neil Bratney: Baldwin's Chief Medical Officer * Tiana Allison Kennedy: Infant daughter of Richie and Bridget Kennedy. Major Recurring Characters * Lieutenant Anna Kennedy: Richie's twin sister and pilot of [[USS Wildfire|USS Wildfire]]. * Captain Jenna Carson: Baldwin's first XO. She was quickly given a command of her own, [[USS Ottawa|USS Ottawa]]. * Captain Andrea Riffin: ''Nimitz'''s Captain. Recommended by Richie after she demonstrated leadership ability in a critical situation. * Captain Amanda Stacey: Wildfire's Captain. Became friends with the Kennedy family after Richie mistook her for his sister. * Lieutenant Commander Katy Cassoday: Nimitz's XO and longtime friend of Richie. * Lieutenant Commander Shandy Rogers: Wildfire's XO. She was picked after ordering an engineer to get main power online even though both knew it would be a one-way trip. * Lieutenant Commander Bernie Tyler: Ottawa's XO. He was with his then-girlfriend, Roslyn, when their runabout was brought down by the Jem'Hadar on Aloran IV. They were picked up by Richie shortly before stumbling upon Baldwin * Lieutenant Commander Roslyn: Formerly known as "Number Six." Sister to Bridget and sister-in-law to Richie. She was with Richie when they discovered Baldwin. Stories * Meet the Baldwin * Wartime Productions * The Return of Khan * Time's Eagle * Captain's View * Storm Front * Determined Warrior * Danger Zone * Healing Link * Day in the Office * Bullseye * Only the Young * Trouble in Paradise * Resolution * Good Will * Shadow Justice * Infinity * Home * Evolution * Blue Clear Sky * Boats to Build * Drift off to Dream * Ronax * Departure * Frontiers * Escape * Backdoor External links * USS Baldwin series home Baldwin